


Into the woods

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: Oikawa, a rich boy with rare skill, gives into temptation of discovering the secrets of an abandoned urban jungle and hires a mercenary, Iwaizumi, to help him during this adventure





	

"No way I'll ever be involved in something like this."  
"I'm paying 1000 gold pieces. And 10% of whatever we may find out there is worth."  
The man let out a sigh before asking, "when do you depart again?"

Oikawa smiled brightly. Finally someone agreed to join his expedition. And it wasn't just anyone. He was Iwaizumi, the best mercenary around- well-built, strong and deadly efficent with almost every kind of weapon. As well as with his bare hands.  
"The morning after full moon. Make sure you're prepared for unexpected, Iwa-chan~." Oikawa said as he threw a heavy pouch with gold into Iwaizumi's extended hand.  
"I know, dumbass." He turned around and walked away. "And don't call me that."

It was actually surprising how easy it had been for Oikawa to convince Iwaizumi to join him. Every other warrior, fighter, thug shivered and promptly refused his offer when they heard about the destination of the expedition. No one wanted to have anything to do with the woods. It was a vast abandoned area in the middle of the city which became an urban jungle centuries ago, believed to have gloomy area. Used to neutral or even positive aura of the city, citizens were terrified by a mere thought of entering the forest. Legends surrounding the area were almost as old as the town itself. They said no one who walked between the trees had never come back. Not even the mightiest of warriors, best of town gardeners nor groups of them combined ever lived tell what lived in the woods.

Oikawa had always been intrigued by the jungle. It was common knowledge that there is positive aura stored in trees, that could help people calm down and boosted regeneration speed. Humans used that fact to extend their lifespan, which was why every important family had their own garden while common citizens took care of their singular plants. The influence of aura based in trees made the city gardener second person in town, right after the mayor.  
People loved the parks, gardens and every plant. Except for the forest occupying the oldest, central part of the city. Why did the trees there emit aura so gloomy and negative while those in town were nothing but a blessing?

It was high time he had found out. After Oikawa realized no aura really affected him he often walked on the edge of the forest, beyond the area protected by positive aura of forget-me-nots and daisies, assuring himself he would be okay even if he entered. He had also known he can share his ability with others after one of his trainers approached the woods with him and stated she felt no regular influence of the negative aura.

When he found a partner better suited for combat, erasing his weak point, he was ready to solve the mistery of his childhood. He couldn't wait until the day of their departure.

The full moon had finally come. Oikawa tried to force himself to sleep to be at his best when the expedition would begin. Despite his efforts he spend the night mostly at looking at the moon hovering over the jungle.

With a backpack full of food supplies, change of clothes, green coat and knives of all sized, he stood in the exact same place where he tested his power before. Few moments later he felt breath on his neck. Turning around, he saw Iwaizumi in full equipment. It looked heavy but he moved soundlessly. "Have you changed your mind?"  
"I would never do that. Have you?"  
Iwaizumi's gaze was enough of an answer. _He was definitely a right choice_ , Oikawa thought. "Then let us go."

Two men entered the woods watched with dread by an old woman sitting between the flowers. Not even a day passed before the whole city named them reckless idiots with no regards for their lives.

Unaware of that, they walked between the trees, entering the everlasting shadow. Oikawa promptly explained his power when Iwaizumi tried to shook off a hand from his shoulder.  
"I can hold your hand instead if you'd rather I not touch your shoulder."  
"Fine," Iwaizumi said, grabbing his hand and leaving Oikawa surprised. "It's less tiring. But if we need to fight shift to shoulder or back immediately."  
They wandered further, noticing nothing alarming. Without the nagging gloomy aura the forest wasn't very different than the city gardens. It was just older, bigger and darker. But not as scary as the legends told it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to continuation for this is just a beginning :D


End file.
